Good Night, Irene
by Jenna Luri
Summary: Four POVs. Remote spoiler, Enemy Within from Season One, 2001.


Disclaimer: Dick Wolf, enough said.

Title: Good Night, Irene

Characters: Goren, Eames

Rating: T

Summary: Four different POVs. Remote spoiler: _Enemy Within_, Season 1, 2001.

**Goren's POV:**

You can only blow off so many dates with a woman before she gets royally pissed at you….even if you've called to cancel instead of just standing her up….I really messed up this one. Irene is such a terrific woman. Intelligent, gorgeous, sexy, great in bed, great in her career, caring, loving, sweet, and patient…very patient,……..and now seriously involved with somebody else.

Shit.

Quit your bitchin', it's your own damned fault, Goren. Yeah, yeah….I screwed up...I admit it.

I really thought we had something good going between us. But that would, uh, have required me to actually show up more often. I love my job, but it sure takes a toll on having a life, having a relationship with a woman….who isn't a cop.

Looks like the only place I'll be seeing Irene is in my dreams….

Think I'll go crash at Eames' apartment. She's a great listener, a good shoulder to cry on.

**Irene's POV:**

I really and truly thought Bobby Goren was the man for me. My soul mate. Unfortunately his soul and mine didn't get to spend too much time together. I think he cancelled more freakin' dates than we actually went out on.

Shit.

Bobby is cuddly as a teddy bear, charming, a thoughtful and generous lover, kind, adorable, and ………usually MIA... Sigh….Every woman has her limits. I definitely stretched mine as far as they could go for him. He is married to his job. There is no place in his life for a wife. Or at least for a wife who isn't also a cop.

Maybe he should marry…Ames? Eames? Whatevah her name is….that partner of his. He certainly spends more time with her than her ever did with me.

**Carlos' POV:**

I'd like to thank Bobby Goren for the gift of Irene Adler in my life. If that jackass had been slightly more attentive to Irene, I know that she would probably have stayed with him, married him. But Goren screwed up his chance. A woman doesn't believe a guy loves her when he keeps blowin' her off.

Irene said Goren's a genius. How fuckin' smart can he be if he let Irene slip away from him like this? He should just find himself a female cop. They're probably the only kind who could put up with his behavior.

Would it be too tacky if I thanked him in my toast to my bride at our wedding reception? Yeah, probably. Irene would kill me. But I can still imagine doing it.

Thanks again, Bobby! The only place you'll be spending time with Irene is in your dreams, pal!

**Eames' POV:**

Bobby told me that he and Irene split up. Actually what he told me is that Irene had enough of his no-shows and dumped him. Can't say I blame her. A relationship with a cop is very difficult. They generally live and breathe their job 24/7. Bobby certainly does.

Look who's talkin' here….like I have any kind of a social life either.

Bobby came over to cry on my shoulder, sort of. I think he really did care for Irene. But not enough. If he did, he would have made the time for her. You make time for whom and what is important to you.

It just occurred to me that I always make time for Bobby. What does that say about me? And Bobby always makes time for me when I need it. What does that say about him? About us? Don't even go there.

Bobby Goren is really cute. And he has no clue about it. He's brilliant ….duh!...kind, sweet, funny, generous……ohmigod….I have a crush on my partner. No, we cannot do this…..repeat it to yourself, Eames, you cannot do this….

But when we cuddle up on the sofa to watch an old movie…..or have one of our no-sex sleepovers in the same bed…..I feel so………..except I am not allowed to feel like that.

Could Bobby ever possibly see me in a romantic light? I doubt it. He just sees me as his partner. A good friend, nothing more. Hmmm….he's good friends with Logan and with Lewis. I kinda doubt that he cuddles up on the sofa with either of them to watch movies….or have one of those sleepovers.

Bobby is so shy. Do I dare to make the first move here? What would he think of me? Would it ruin our partnership? I'll never know if I don't try.

Thanks, Irene. And good night.

NOTES:

1._ Good Night, Irene_ -- music and lyrics by Huddie Ledbetter --aka Leadbelly, c. 1950.

2. You get a gold star if you remembered the actress who played Irene Adler. It was Caprice Benedetti. She has also appeared in original flavor and SVU.


End file.
